


Oma Month from @pantaleader

by Kokichi707



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokichi707/pseuds/Kokichi707
Summary: Oma month is in full swing, so I figured I should join in on the fun! I plan to do every day, so please bare with me and enjoy!
Relationships: K1-B0/Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, idk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

The end of Danganronpa came quicker than anyone could’ve predicted.

  
  


The buildings that all the participants had lived in for what felt like ages toppled over in an unceremonious manner, Tsumugi’s body being destroyed by a particularly larger piece. The mastermind everyone had come to revere in a way had been defeated, if they could call it that. Kiibo’s reckless fit of destruction stopped partially when he noticed a pile of rubble move, giving it a knowing smile before finally sacrificing himself to the cause of letting them escape. 

Kokichi didn’t pay any mind to the sound of yet another pod opening and the coughing fit of a real teenager behind him. No, everyone else would flock to him and try to calm him down. Besides, no one coming right from the game would have a real desire to see him after all the trouble he had caused. Instead, he kept his eyes trained on the moving pile of debris, finally seeing Shuichi and Maki emerge. He could see Himiko struggling to get out from underneath it, eventually being given a hand.

He watched as their eyes glistened, holding each other closely amidst everything being gone, destroyed. Undoubtedly, they were the tears of those who had lost so many things. From the killing game itself to their personalities, everything had been taken from them. They all wept for a while, even Maki shedding some silent tears. He wondered if his death played in their minds at all. 

His awakening into the real world had been quick and left him gasping for new air. The last thing he remembered was the inescapable feeling of being crushed, yet he didn’t scream like the rest did. He opened his mouth, clutching his sides as he threw himself upward. The only one awake to see was Kirumi, who gave him a tired checkup, making sure he wasn’t in any immediate danger. She gently told him he was about to have all his memories, including his own connections to the real world. He kept himself in a ball as everything came back to him, every memory of a somewhat normal life. The entire time, he could at least feel Kirumi’s warm hand on his back and couldn’t help but be secretly grateful for her presence.

He snapped back to reality as he knew it, watching the screen again. Surely, they were going to get far more attention than him when they emerged out of the playing field. They would have to figure out which personality of theirs fit them better, what actions would now officially define them, and who they were. Kokichi didn’t run into the same problems everyone else seemed to have. He knew who he was pretty well, considering his personality in the game was definitely made to reflect his own in real life to a certain degree. Even in his normal life, he operated similarly.

He knew that most would classify him as a coward.

Eventually, he heard the sound of other pods opening, and everyone else running to them. The tears they had already shed started all over again, not expecting to wake up to the embrace of everyone they had grown to care about. Despite the celebrations taking place for ending the perversion of death Danganronpa had created, Kokichi continued to stare at the screen with an unreadable expression, not making a single movement to show his interest. His methodry didn’t sit well with anyone in the room, so he assumed that no one would seem to miss his presence. And, for awhile, he was right.

Footsteps grew closer to where he sat, and he gripped onto a piece of his clothing. The footsteps were unsure in their own movement, giving him a good guess as to who it could be. Should he not acknowledge them? Should he ham up his emotions to make them leave? He didn’t have time to think about it before they lowered themselves to sit next to him.

“... You don’t have to hide how you feel. It’s all over, you know?” Shuichi’s voice made him gulp, and he continued to not look towards the (ex?)detective. The feeling of being watched gave him a quick flashback to feeling watched in the game and he tensed for a moment before remembering the cameras weren’t rolling. No one could see what he was doing, or feeling, or what plans he had made to end everything.

“... That may be so, but there are others here that are more interested in your arrival. Go bother them.” Kokichi quietly mumbled back. He had seen Shuichi’s audition tape, when it played, and he remembered the same boy before the killing game throwing him into this obsession with the game. He could see his room covered in Danganronpa merch, dimly lit due to the only light source being his computer. He could remember when they were both friends and enemies.

“I guess you’re right, but you’re still my friend. Even after everything that happened, I don’t think I can hold you to your lies anymore.” The silence between them grew indefinitely before Kokichi nodded and smiled.

“Back when that wasn’t my name, right?” He thought long and hard about which name to go by. He wasn’t as lucky as some of the other contestants who had gotten to keep their names. No. Once he was in the game, he wasn’t Kakeru anymore. He was Kokichi. Which was the name that he would rather have after leaving this room with everyone?

A door opened, and Tsumugi’s head popped in. She closed the door quietly behind her and saw everyone’s eyes besides Shuichi and Kokichi on her with malice. She gave some apology about how it was her turn to run a season, as that’s what happened in the company. She cared for them all very much, and…

Kokichi didn’t listen. Those words meant nothing to him. 

The only thing that got him to move was Shuichi putting his hand out to him once more, like he had done in the killing game. He gave a patient smile as he looked at Kokichi.

“No matter who you are now, it’s time to leave with everyone.”

This time, Kokichi held on tight to Shuichi’s hand and didn’t let go.

As they walked through the door, it was time for them to begin their life postgame, and get past getting reacquainted with the world. It wasn’t going to be an easy task in the slightest, but Kokichi wasn’t afraid to move on anymore. 

He wouldn’t be a coward.


	2. Oma Month 2- Games

The last place anyone expected Kokichi to be was down in the arcade, far too focused on the game in front of him to acknowledge anyone’s presence. To be fair, no one had come down to the basement since Kaede had killed Rantaro, so it wasn’t as though anyone had particular interest in it: at least, not openly.

Kaito had decided to follow the boy on his own volition when Shuichi was busy talking to Miu, still pondering the idea of the mastermind being among them. Instead, he watched Kokichi take a sharp turn into the arcade room and make a dash over to the assumedly DDR machine. He fiddled with the settings before getting a tight grip on the bar behind him. From there, he started getting far more into it than anyone could’ve imagined. Even though Kaito couldn’t see his face, he could definitely tell that beads of sweat were probably forming on Kokichi’s face considering how quickly he was moving.

“Most people would probably applaud me for that performance, you know,” Kokichi said in between pants, turning around to lean on the bar. He smiled from ear to ear, waiting to hear some form of praise. Kaito hesitated before finding his hand in his hair, almost dismissively. 

“I guess it was impressive, but I was just making sure you weren’t planning on causing any problems.” Kaito came closer to the machine, not noticing any particular scratches on it. It must’ve been new, he figured.

“Well, I had one of these bad boys in my evil lair for my secret organization. With all the time and money in the world, getting something like this was a cinch! I bet you’re jealous,” Kokichi chimed in, leaning on the astronaut. Kaito pulled away quickly, watching the smaller boy’s arms wave around in the air as he tried to regain his sense of balance.

“Huh, wouldn’t have expected you to be one for rhythm games.” Kaito paused, looking between Kokichi and the machine. In that moment, an idea formed in his mind and he gently hit his fist on his palm, eyes lighting up.

“You wait right here, consider this a competition!” Kaito ran out the room at breakneck speed. Kokichi blinked a couple times, deciding to lean lazily on the railing of the machine. It wasn’t like he had anything better to do, he thought to himself. A few minutes later, Kaito was back with a confused Tsumugi, who was trying to get an answer out of him. He practically picked her up and put her on the arcade machine itself, all with a big grin on his face.

“No way you wouldn’t have some sort of skill with a game like this! C’mon, you know you want to play against the little punk.” Tsumugi looked the machine up and down, and she gasped as songs played as a demo.

“Ah, I recognize this one! This is from Demon Angel ☆ Pudgy Princess! Although it does seem sped up a bit, I always liked the way they used this during that one scene!” Tsumugi’s smile was bright as the music video played along with the arrows that were showing up on the side. 

“You really think a cosplayer can beat a supreme ruler like myself? Your brain really must be just all mushy in your head,” Kokichi laughed, standing next to the cosplayer. He rubbed his little hands together before returning them to the cool metal bar. “You’re the noob at this, so I’ll let you choose which song I’m gonna beat you to the ground with!”

With that, it had only taken a few moments for a song with heavy bass and high pitched singing to be chosen. The footwork between the two as they played were surprisingly steady, Kokichi throwing his head back when the song slowed down, a lull letting him catch his breath. Tsumugi had her arms out the entire time she played, putting more force into each step matching with the screen than she probably should have.

The entire time, Kaito watched with awe from afar, taking note of the laughter that filled the air or the occasional curse when a combo died to a misstep. He wondered if this is what it would be like if they all got out together from the beginning. 

By the end of the song, Kokichi looked spent, his hands on his knees while Tsumugi seemed raring to go at it one more time. However, the score definitely showed Kokichi’s victory. 

“That just won’t do, you know? I’m plain psyched for the next round! Don’t stop now!” Tsumugi egged the leader on, who was sweating buckets at that point. Regardless, he stood back up straight, a wide smile on his face. 

“You’re on! I’ll just wipe the floor with you again.” Despite the smile on his face, there was a sense of unnerve that came with his words. Tsumugi ignored that completely as she picked the next song. A familiar opening played, and Kokichi scrambled into position, causing Tsumugi to laugh.

“I didn’t know you liked this song, Kokichi.”

“Are you kidding?! Nothing can stop me from beating your ass in Caramelldansen. It’s. On.” 

The noise and laughter had brought an onlooker to the room, knowing full well that the laugh of a male couldn’t mean anything good.

“Don’t interrupt them. I know you want to, but just let it play out. Just… watch.” Kaito looked over at the doorway to see Tenko about to fly in. She tsked as she settled herself down, realizing it was just a game.

“They were really playing DDR without me? I can’t believe them!” Tenko gasped, shoving Kokichi off the machine and taking his place without missing a beat. Tsumugi faltered for a moment based on the movement next to her,but continued to play nonetheless, trying not to burst out laughing with the way Tenko was practically throwing herself around to match the beat.

“Aww mannnn, now I’ll never get a turn on the game anymore.” Kokichi slid back up next to Kaito, sighing dramatically as he did so. Kaito tried not to scream in surprise as the boy settled next to him in a chair nearby.

“Ah- yeah, guess that you’ll probably be waiting awhile.” 

The silence between them while they watched the girls play wasn’t uncomfortable like it normally would’ve been. Accompanied by dance music and Kokichi’s panting, Kaito had to admit that he had forgotten the situation they were all in. Eventually, everyone filed out of the room besides them.

“Maybe you should play me next time instead of bringing others into it.” Kokichi said as he shimmied out of the chair to leave the room. Kaito smiled, looking over at the machine.

“Yeah. Maybe I will.”


End file.
